Nine Frail Darknesses
Nine Frail Darknesses were nine guards of Dao Kong and later of Su Ming. Appearance These old men had their eyes sewn shut.Ch. 896 Background Nine Frail Darknesses originally failed in the cultivation method they practiced. The bodies of eight of them crumbled, and they were bound to die with nine souls sharing one body. Progenitor Dao Chen sent them a Spirit Core that allowed them to separate and form their bodies again. They never forgot this grace.Ch. 1049 History Book 4 As guards of Dao Kong, nine Frail Darknesses accompanied him to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence, where he was sent. They attendent the auction on Black Ink Planet.Ch. 900 There, after frantic bidding, Dao Kong bought Sacred Constellation Robe, which was put on auction. Despite nine Frail Darknesses examining it, their Young Master was relocated once he touched the robe. After Xu Hui sensed him, they approached the room, but were blocked by Elder Feng and other members of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 903 When Xu Hui was about to break in, Dao Kong walked out of that room. He called it misunderstanding. Xu Hui didn't feel a change, so she dispappeared. Everyone else also walked away. Later, Xu Hui was asking questions about the relocation. Dao Kong was vague and she was inquisitive. Dao Kong was behaving like before making her doubt in her heart lessened and she disappeared. No one noticed Dao Kong was Su Ming's clone.Ch. 905 Next, nine Frail Darknesses and other servants accompanied Su Ming's clone, who looked like Dao Kong, to Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 907 After Cultivation Clone exterminated many Waves of Tears, Nine Frail Darknesses started feeling a joy akin to that of the older generation seeing those in the younger generation growing up to be mature and powerful.Ch. 918 When the fifth kiln was activated, a sea of fire spreaded out from the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. Nine Frail Darknesses and other cultivators were waiting all that time for their Young Master at the periphery of Divine Essence Star Ocean.Ch. 976 They were noticed by Sir Wu. When Reverend Zi Long said, they are servants of Kalpa Lord Dao Chen, Sir Wu only took a catwoman.Ch. 977 One hundred years passed since the three pillars of light forming the triangle appeared, almost all the living beings in Divine Essence Star Ocean could see it, and when Su Ming left to the Fifth True World. Xu Hui had long since reunited with the nine old Frail Darknesses and all the people from Morning Dao Sect serving Dao Kong. They left Divine Essence Star Ocean and returned to the region in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence where the forces of True Morning Dao World were stationed. There they awaited Su Ming's return.Ch. 1030 Book 5 As Su Ming caused a commotion in the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World as Dao Kong and burned Radix Planets and nearly ten thousand cultivators with the fifth kiln, Xu Hui appeared, calling Dao Kong, His Highness.Ch. 1045 Almighty in Life Realm from True Sacred Yin World was shocked by Dao Kong being one of Dynasts. Almighties from True Morning Dao World were not interfering with Dao Kong’s actions and were only watching.Ch. 1046 Su Ming killed four Almighties, including one who chased him in the past. Then he went to the planet with a desert.Ch. 1047 After Huo Zhu died, Su Ming took her storage bag, in which he found a black coffin. The bald crane came out and sensed his presence from the carcass inside the coffin. It was reluctant to fuse, so decided to leave it for other time. They left the planet and the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1048 After arriving at the the camp of the forces from True Morning Dao World, Su Ming was greeted by nine Frail Darknesses, Tai An Yin and other Almighties. Nine Frail Darknesses were very excited seeing their Young Master. Tai An Yin was very impressed by Su Ming skills. They told him, that Dao Kong was designated a Dynast, at the time when Su Ming had walked out of the fifth kiln. Then they explained about competition between ten Dynasts. Tai An Yin let Su Ming know what might await him in True Morning Dao World. They also mentioned war with Immortals' Union. Tai An Yin added how grateful he was to the Progenitor and wished honestly best of luck. Su Ming boarded a galactic warship and left the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Su Ming, who looked like Dao Kong, arrived to True Morning Dao World with the bald crane, Xu Hui, Huo Kui, Zhu You Cai, nine Frail Darknesses and other his servants.Ch. 1050 On their travel, hey ran into a battle at the one of 108 Relocation spots Morning Dao Sect had.Ch. 1054 When they got closer, Su Ming asked for a red banner. One of nine Frail Darknesses created it and it was hung on Su Ming's galactic warship. Cultivators on warships were ordered to prove their worth, so they charged towards Immortals shouting name of Dao Kong.Ch. 1057 Cultivators of the Immortals’ Union were slaughtered.Ch. 1058 Afterwards, thay all arrived finally at Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1061 After Su Ming passed the Blood-Soul Fusion test, the nine Frail Darknesses and members of Dao Kong’s family were excited.Ch. 1065 Powers Nine Frail Darknesses were in the later stage of World Plane Realm.Ch. 915 Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters